xxxHolic - Silence of the night
by yakushino
Summary: Watanuki Kimihiro, pemilik toko yang dapat mengabulkan keinginan seseorang, sedang asyik meminum sake dengan menikmati pemandangan kala malam itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang berkunjung ke toko tersebut...


**xxxHolic – The Silence of the Night**

_Night is the best time to 'sweep away' sinners – Anonymous_

_**Inspired by the song 'GRANRODEO – Dark Shame'**_

Watanuki Kimihiro menikmati keindahan bulan purnama di halaman belakang, ditemani oleh Mokona dan si kembar, Maru dan Moro yang setia bersamanya di toko yang misterius itu. Walaupun Watanuki tidak pernah menunjukkan kepada orang lain, Mokona tahu persis kalau Watanuki itu sebenarnya merasa kesepian. Akan tetapi, Mokona percaya Watanuki tidaklah sendirian. Masih ada orang lain yang selalu memikirkan tentang keadaan Watanuki sampai sekarang.

Watanuki menikmati malamnya itu dengan suara berisik berasal dari Mokona dan si kembar yang berlarian di tengah malam. Watanuki tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang hal itu dan terus meminum sakenya. Kebetulan waktu itu, Doumeki berada di universitas membantu profesornya sehingga dia tidak bisa menemani Watanuki. Watanuki dan Doumeki adalah 'teman' (walaupun Watanuki enggan menyebutnya seperti itu) sejak SMP. Sejak Yuuko meninggalkan Watanuki dan Watanuki tidak bisa meninggalkan toko itu sampai Watanuki bertemu dengan Yuuko lagi, Doumeki membantu Watanuki untuk berbelanja atau pekerjaan yang lainnya.

"Ah, di malam seperti ini, akan lebih baik jika tidak ada orang yang datang," gerutunya sambil menghabiskan sakenya yang tinggal sedikit. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya mengarah ke pintu gerbang dan menyuruh Maru dan Moro untuk menyambut tamunya yang akan datang. Watanuki pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, sedangkan Mokona meminum sake yang masih ada di botol di lemari es di dapur.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Watanuki dengan senyum profesionalnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Yuuko meninggalkan toko itu. Watanuki sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai keinginan yang harus dia wujudkan sehingga dia mencoba untuk selalu tersenyum di depan tamunya yang hadir. Watanuki memperhatikan dengan sekilas tamunya yang hadir pada malam itu. Sekilas, wanita itu seperti anak remaja pada umumnya jika dia memakai pakaian yang berwarna-warni seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh Kohane kala dia berkunjung ke toko. Tetapi, wanita itu berpakaian tomboy, memakai celana kain panjang yang berwarna gelap, kemeja putih, sweater hijau tua, dan bersarung tangan gelap. Wanita itu berambut cepak dan rambutnya berwarna putih sayu. Selain itu, katana yang ada di tangannya sepertinya memiliki aura misterius sehingga Watanuki membuat pelindung untuk dirinya untuk berjaga-jaga jika wanita itu menyerangnya. Dia tidak ingin gegabah seperti apa yang dia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan wanita laba-laba sebelumnya.

Wanita itu menghela napasnya sejenak kemudian meminum teh yang dibuat oleh Watanuki sendiri.

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena mengganggu anda di jam seperti ini. Saya mendengar dari seseorang yang saya kenal jika saya datang ke tempat ini, keinginan saya terkabul. Nama saya Maria. Maaf, saya tidak bisa memberi nama lengkap saya kepada anda karena alasan tertentu. Saya harap anda bisa memaklumi hal tersebut. Ada hal yang ingin saya wujudkan secepat mungkin," kata Maria tanpa basa-basi.

Watanuki memandang matanya dengan tatapan serius. Dia kelihatannya sudah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu. 'Maria-san sepertinya ingin aku menunjukkan tempat dimana kelompok itu tinggal,' pikir Watanuki.

"Lalu, apa keinginan anda itu?" tanya Watanuki dengan nada datar.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak.

"Sepertinya anda sudah tahu apa tujuan saya ke sini," jawabnya dengan memejamkan mata. "Saya mohon agar anda memberi tahu lokasi dimana gerombolan yang biasa menculik anak-anak SMP di kota X kepada saya. Saya akan membayar anda dengan apa yang saya miliki."

"Jika anda sudah mengetahui tempat itu, apa anda akan memberitahukannya kepada polisi?"

"...Saya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Anda sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran saya, bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sangat lemah.

Watanuki sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. 'Maria-san akan membunuh mereka semua.' Hal itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Watanuki.

"Apa anda tahu bayarannya jika membunuh orang lain?"

"Saya tahu. Orang lain pasti akan membunuh saya, bukan? Selain itu, saya akan dihukum di tempat itu, bukan?" senyum pasinya membuat hati Watanuki miris.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Watanuki bertemu dengan orang yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Akan tetapi, Watanuki masih belum terbiasa dengan keinginan yang seperti ini.

"Bukankah ada jalan yang lain yang bisa anda tempuh, Maria-san?" ini pertama kalinya Watanuki memanggil nama wanita itu.

Wanita itu terus saya tersenyum dan memandang Watanuki sangat lama.

"Anda pasti sudah tahu jika hidup saya sudah tidak lama lagi. Penyakit yang mengerogoti saya mulai kecil memaksa saya harus terbaring di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sedangkan, orang yang sangat sukai meninggal dunia karena ..." suara Maria-san bergetar karena tidak sanggup menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Watanuki.

"Orang yang merawat saya, Hinata-san, bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menahan malu karena kehormatannya sudah direnggut oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, seperti gerombolan yang saya cari. Sedangkan hukum yang berlaku di negara ini, tidak mampu mengabulkan keinginan saya. Setidaknya, saya ingin menyeret orang-orang semacam itu ke dalam neraka bersama saya," katanya dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Balas dendam itu tidak akan ada akhirnya," kata Watanuki.

Maria menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya tahu hal itu. Akan tetapi, setidaknya saya ingin berusaha untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang akan bernasib sama seperti Hinata-san. Katana ini adalah Katana milik keluarganya. Hinata-san berpesan kepada sanak saudaranya agar Katana ini diberikan pada saya, yang lemah ini, dan berdoa agar Katana ini selalu melindungi saya. Akan tetapi, saya tidak bisa menerima hal seperti ini. Saya lebih baik membunuh orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup Hinata-san daripada melihat mereka hidup bersenang-senang dan mempermainkan Hinata-san dengan cara merekamnya dan memasukkan ke dalam game hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi mereka."

"Anda tahu, saya sudah membunuh lebih dari 50 orang karena hal seperti ini. Saya tahu persis banyak orang yang mencari saya, termasuk polisi. Saya tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Saya hanya tidak ingin orang seperti Hinata-san menjadi korban. Saya juga tahu orang-orang yang saya selamatkan itu tidak sepenuhnya baik. Sebagian dari mereka memutuskan menjadi pelacur karena mereka tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang mereka dapat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya atau mereka tidak ingin berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka dan memilih jalan pintas seperti itu. Saya tidak menyesal menyelamatkan mereka. Itu adalah keputusan mereka. Dan sekarang, yang saya putuskan adalah untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang membuat orang seperti Hinata-san menderita dari tanah ini."

Watanuki hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Dia tahu persis kalau Maria tidak bisa menahan perasaan seperti itu, melihat orang yang sangat dia sayang dianiaya dan dilecehkan seperti itu. Akan tetapi, Watanuki tidak boleh terhanyut dengan perasaan orang lain. Jika tidak, maka dirinya sendiri yang akan hancur.

"Mengapa anda tidak mencarinya sendiri?" Watanuki meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan.

"Saya sudah mencobanya. Akan tetapi, tempat mereka sepertinya tersembunyi. Kata teman saya, tempat itu dilindungi pelindung yang saya tidak paham kinerjanya. Saya tidak paham dengan hal mistis seperti itu. Karena itu, teman saya memberitahu saya tentang anda."

Watanuki memandangnya sejenak kemudian menaruh kembali cangkir teh ke tempat semula.

"Maria-san, apa anda siap tentang konsekuensi yang akan anda terima?"

"Ya."

"Bayarannya adalah anda harus memberikan Katana itu kepada saya."

Maria terkejut dengan permintaan seperti.

"Anda boleh mengambil nyawa sa-"

"Maria-san, bayaran yang harus diterima oleh toko ini adalah barang yang anda sangat cintai."

Maria hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sudah mendengar dari temannya tentang hal seperti ini. Dia berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Watanuki tersenyum melihat tanda tersebut sebagai artian dia menyetujui hal itu. Watanuki berkata kepada Maria jika dia akan menerima Katana itu setelah dia menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Maria menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Watanuki kemudian menyuruhnya untuk menyayat tangan kirinya dengan Katana tersebut dan...

Maria bertemu dengan roh penjaga Katana tersebut. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hinata-san yang dia kenal. Roh penjaga Katana tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya seolah-olah memberi isyarat kepada Maria bahwa dirinya berterima kasih karena Maria telah menjaganya selama ini. Maria kemudian membuka matanya.

Watanuki membuat lingkaran dan menyuruh Maria untuk berdiri di tengahnya. Watanuki kemudian membaca mantra yang Maria tidak mengerti dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Semoga anda beruntung..." Watanuki tersenyum melihat wanita itu pergi dari hadapannya.

** beberapa hari kemudian **

Seseorang yang tidak Watanuki kenal muncul di depan tokonya. Dia kemudian mempersilahkannya duduk di tempat dimana Watanuki menerima Maria. Dia menyuruh Maru dan Moro untuk membawakan snack dan teh ke ruangan itu sementara dia mengganti pakaiannya.

Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Watanuki. Maksud kedatangannya ke toko adalah untuk mengantarkan barang dan menunjukkan Katana yang sangat Watanuki kenal. Watanuki tersenyum melihat Katana itu.

"Uhm, kata seseorang, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana keinginan seseorang akan diwujudkan oleh pemilik tempat ini. Apa itu benar?" kata gadis itu dengan wajah penasaran.

Watanuki menjawab dengan tersenyum, "asalkan bayarannya setimpal, keinginan itu pasti terwujud."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan saya meminta Katana ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Jika itu tentang uang, saya membawa ba-"

"Apa yang mau anda lakukan dengan Katana ini?"

"... Saya ingin untuk melanjutkan apa yang pemilik Katana ini sebelumnya percaya."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Saya... Saya adalah korban pelecehan seksual sebelumnya. Tetapi, penderitaan saya itu berakhir berkat pemilik Katana ini sebelumnya. Dia memberitahu kepada saya jika dia hanya ingin mengakhiri penderitaan orang-orang seperti saya karena itu, dia tidak memperdulikan tentang luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya dan membunuh orang-orang yang menyekap saya sebelumnya. Saya tidak ingin keinginan orang itu berakhir seperti ini. Saya ingin menjadi sepertinya. Saya tahu jika saya ini bukan pahlawan. Tetapi, saya juga memiliki keinginan seperti wanita itu. Karena itu, saya mohon, tolong biarkan saya membeli Katana ini," rengeknya.

"Saya tidak membutuhkan uang anda. Apa anda sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang anda tanggung? Orang lain akan membunuh anda dan tindakan anda akan dicap sebagai teror atau anda akan dicap sebagai kriminal. Sebaiknya anda memikirkan tentang hal itu," wajah serius Watanuki membuat gadis itu sedikit takut.

"...Saya sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu sebelumnya. Saya juga telah mencari tentang berbagai informasi mengenai hal itu dan melihat tanggapan orang-orang mengenai hal ini. Akan tetapi, saya sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan keinginan wanita itu. Saya mohon, tolong berikan Katana ini kepada saya."

Watanuki melihat banyak gambar yang terlintas di pikirannya. Gadis ini termasuk salah satu yang beruntung ditolong oleh wanita itu. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, gadis ini seumuran dengan Himawari ketika mereka berdua bertemu. "Keinginan anda cukup kuat. Baiklah, bayaran untuk Katana ini adalah rambut yang anda sangat sayangi itu."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mengambil Katana yang ada di meja itu. Dia langsung memotong rambutnya dengan Katana itu dan menaruh rambutnya itu di depan meja. Watanuki kemudian menyuruh gadis itu untuk menyayat tangan kirinya dengan Katana yang sama. Gadis itu menyanggupi permintaan Watanuki dan terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya...

"Hina-chan..."

_(The End)_

_No one can stop the revenge by force – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **xxxHolic **merupakan milik **author xxxHolic** itu sendiri, **CLAMP**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Author xxxHolic, CLAMP**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**GRANRODEO** – **Dark Shame**

**Note:**

**Semoga pelaku pelecehan seksual (baik pria maupun wanita) diadili dan dihukum secara setimpal.**


End file.
